<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skeleton Hands and Hallow's Eve by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112632">Skeleton Hands and Hallow's Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Give The Skeleton His Hand Back; Nico, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico buries himself after Will betrays him in the worst way possible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skeleton Hands and Hallow's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha whoops-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nico!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned, his eyes landing on the headstone in front of him, "Oh Gods, you're so dumb." he snorted and crouched in front of the stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HERE LIES NICO DI ANGELO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1932-2018</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come Nico, don’t be like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground in front of the headstone rumbled and shifted, like something was digging under the soil. Will rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being so dramatic. I sat with Lou Ellen for a minute because I needed to talk to her, she found more turn-people-into-pigs explosives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand shot out of the ground, splattering dirt over Will’s orange shirt. The fingers on the hand moved tentatively, like they were trying to get a feel of their surroundings. Will knew it was just Nico showing off the way he could make his skin translucent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, sunshine. Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will just sighed as more dirt was pushed out of the way, revealing the rest of his arm, his shoulders, his face. “Brainssssss”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will snorted, grabbing Nico’s hand and pulling. It came off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re just being inconsiderate. Whoever’s hand I have, give it back to them.” The bones fell to the floor, and sank into the earth, “Nico, that hand better be going back to the skeleton it belongs to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico continued his painfully slow ascent out of the ground, raking finger-shaped lines in the soil and getting dirt all over Will’s shoes. “Revenge~” All of Nico’s words were drawn out, made to sound like a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, can you just talk to me like a normal person? Please? You’re literally such a diva.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was only buried waist-deep now, with one hand holding Will’s, who was still trying to pull him out of the ground. “Holy Hera how did you even get yourself into the ground?” His words were punctuated by a grunt as Nico lost balance and toppled over against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy finally broke character.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t help but laugh softly, his cheek pressed against Will’s chest and knee-deep in the ground. It was funny to him, and he really couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my sunshine~” Will pressed a kiss into Nico’s hair, despite the dirt, “You going to help me get you out now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed, and he was completely unburied in an instant, nose firmly tucked against Will’s neck, “You made me sit alone with Austin. I don’t think you understand how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>questions </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asks. They’re not cute questions, Will. I’ve gotten at least 3 shovel talks along with the sex talk and I’m really not enjoying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? I’m sorry. I promise to do my best not to leave you alone with my brother from now on, how does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted, “I dunno, that was fun. Maybe I’ll make an appearance next Hallow’s Eve”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, old man, it’s just Halloween. Not Hallow’s Eve. Y’kno what? We’ll work on it. As long as you don’t throw anymore fits and bury yourself. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico just grinned, kicking over his makeshift headstone, “Deal”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*no comment about how I've been MIA for a month*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>